Dark Side of Sunlight
by Wish He Was Mine
Summary: Slightly AU. This is a Namu:Yugi pairing. People aren't always what they seem. A lesson that Yugi learns the hard way when he gives his heart away to someone he thought he knew... Dead, Sorry


()()() Dark Side of Sunlight ()()()

A/N: Okay, here is my new story, I will be posting this as I go along so no guarantees on updates, but it shouldn't be that long of a wait because the next chap. will be easy. 

WARNINGS: This is Yaoi or guy guy relationships. If you don't like it then don't read. This is a Yugi/Namu pairing because I wanted to do something different but not icky.(That's the technical term.)

Disclaimer: I don't own it, though the plot and other such things that came from somewhere inside my head are another story, someone else owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Hence the name, I 'Wish' He Was Mine *sigh* onto the story I suppose.   

BTW: I watch the dubbed version in America but I will be using Ryou to make things easier when it comes to him and Bakura.

Key:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

*~*~*Chapter 1*~*~*

^ Namu/Marik's P.O.V.^

The bright sunlight warmed my naturally tan skin as I walked through the large park in the center of Domino city. I looked at the other people wandering through like I was, or sitting under the trees completely carefree.

'Fools! All of them, they have no idea what they have.' I turned my face up to the sun and brushed the blond locks away from my face with a careless hand. Settling comfortably under a pink blooming tree I watched people as they walked by.

Suddenly an obscene amount of flower petals fell to decorate my hair and clothing. A giggling laugh made me look up to find a pair of wide purple eyes peering through the leaves. They shifted and lo and behold the pharaoh's brat was hanging upside down in front of me. The chain to the puzzle clutched in hand. 

The blond bangs hung down making him look the accursed pharaoh himself with the stupid lightning bolt streaks. I just stared as a bright smile was directed my way.

"Hi. You're Namu right? Remember me? I'm Yugi, you helped my friend Ryou."

"Uh yeah, I remember." I took the proffered upside down hand while hiding my inner disgust at touching him and shook it.

The wide eyes crossed briefly before closing as he righted himself. Brushing the soft pink petals from my hair and clothes I watched as the short puzzle holders nimble descent from the tree.

Another smile was sent my way, "Sorry about the flowers, I didn't see you there until after I moved and knocked them loose."

"It's okay no harm done." Letting my natural curiosity get the better of me, I kept up the Namu act. "Why were you in the tree?"

His half lidded eyes looked at the branch he previously occupied and he spoke in a careless voice. "I come here to think."

"About?" I watched as the brat's face turned slightly sad.

"About what it must be like to be told that one hour in the sun was all you would ever have and the rest of your life would be doomed to darkness."

I felt my eyes widen and I involuntarily flinched. 'He can't be speaking of me.'

The brat's face brightened, "Don't mind me, it's just something that is bothering me."

"What exactly were you talking about?"

He looked sheepish and put a hand behind his head, "Uh… Just the hard life of someone."

"Oh." My voice was neutral but inside I was seething. 'How did he find out? Ishizu must have told him.'

"So what were you doing here Namu?"

"Same as you I guess." The meaningless conversation was carried on while I was in utter turmoil. 'He looked almost sad when he spoke of it… I don't need his pity!'

He turned to the sky, "It looks like it's almost lunch time, want to go grab a bite to eat?"

An idea formed in my mind, "Sure sounds good to me." 'I will get what is rightfully mine.'

"How about pizza?"

"Pizza?" The look I was given made me want to pound the brat senseless. I looked down at the hand on my arm in inner disgust, but before I could do anything I was being pulled.

"You've never had pizza? We have to fix this, come on my treat." I soon found myself in a booth waiting for the pizza to come. "How come you've never had pizza Namu?"

"I haven't been here long."

"You're from Egypt?" It didn't go unnoticed how he gripped the puzzle.

I eyed it covetously before answering, "Yes."

"Is it nice there?"

"It's hot."

The little brat tilted his head to the side. "You don't like talking about it?"

"No." 'Why would I?'

"Okay then. Have you seen Ryou? He is much better now although he can't remember how he got hurt." The waitress came over and set a slice in front of each of us. Making me forget about the tomb robber and his stupid vessel.

'This looks like nothing but grease, he expects me to eat this?' The pharaoh's brat was talking to me, "Huh?"

"I said 'go ahead and try it.' I swear it won't kill you." He took a bite of his own slice and tactfully averted his eyes to his drink.

I felt my eyes widen after taking my first bite,' This pile of grease actually tastes good.' He soon polished off the whole slice before the other teen was even half way through his own.

"Do you want another slice?" I shook my head and sipped my drink, trying to look anywhere but that Ra damned puzzle.

The rest of my "companions" slice was finished in silence until I was caught staring intently at the puzzle. He sifted and my eyes followed as it slid back and forth against his shirt. "Uh Namu?" I remember giving no response as one of his hands crept up to clutch the chain nervously. He waved his other hand in my face, bringing me back to reality.

"What?" The other boy recoiled and I realized my voice had come out harsher than intended but I would not apologize to the short brat. Even to keep my disguise up.

"You kind of zoned out while staring at my puzzle, are you okay?" Those last three words jolted me. But my mind soon belittled them; 'He is concerned for Namu fool.' My hand moved to my temple to try and stave off the oncoming headache.

"I'm fine, just admiring it."

"Oh, my grampa gave this to me, it came from Egypt."

"Really?" 'I don't know how long I can keep this up.' 

"Yeah he brought it back with him, it took me forever to put it together. So, do you want to see the shop? We sell duel monster cards. Do you play?"

"Yes, but I am sure I would be no competition for the champion of duelist kingdom." 'I would beat you easily, no competition at all.'

I watched the brat as he scratched the back of his head, "Oh so you know huh? Seems like I can't go anywhere without someone recognizing me, that's why I was in the tree instead of under it. If I didn't have to, I think I would just never play in a tournament again."

"You don't like the tournaments? Why would you have to?" 'How I despise these useless questions.'

"I like playing for fun, and why I have to, it's complicated and a long story."

"I have time." 'I need to find out how much he knows.'

His small hands clutched the puzzle as he looked out the window with a sad expression, "If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it." He brightened, "Come on, let's go to the shop grampa just got a new shipment in." He stood and paid for our lunch. We began walking to the game shop while 'Namu' listened to the annoyingly cheery chatter.

'And Ishizu thinks I'm moody? The pharaoh's brat changes them like masks. -Sounds familiar doesn't it? - No!' My hands moved to tangle in the platinum blonde of my hair to try and stop the headache. The spiky haired runt was speaking and helping me to stand but I barely registered it before passing out from the stress on my mind.

As I slipped off into the darkness an evil but all too familiar laugh echoed through my mind, bouncing against the darkness and fading along with consciousness.

*~*~*Chapter End*~*~*

A/N: Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism will be taken into consideration. Flames will be fed to Fluffy to be dissolved by the acidic saliva. (He's a muse.) Hope you enjoyed, as soon as I get one good review I'll start working on the next chapter. (I want to know if I should even bother.) 

Later, 

Tracee A.K.A. Wish He Was Mine.


End file.
